


Double Drabble: Cheeky Monkey

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from v_angelique: Craig Ferguson/Gerry Butler/James McAvoy. James is their boy. He rolls his eyes a lot when they won't stop trying to out-wit and out-joke each other long enough to actually <i>touch him for the love of God.</i> Bonus points for use of the phrase "cheeky monkey(s)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Cheeky Monkey

For the record, James thought there would be a lot more sex when Gerry and Craig finally got over their sexless, vaguely-Victorian, courtship based on tender tokens of bad comedy and bad California accents and finally bought a house together in Malibu and invited him to come live in the basement and be their illicit sex slave.

He'd said yeah, course, because this was Gerry and Craig, and no matter that Gerry was always the one with the rope and Craig always the one whining about the rope, James was assured he'd be the one getting tied up with that rope, and a good time would be had by all.

And the sex wasn't anything to complain about, naturally. When they got around to having it. Maybe it was just that no one had told Gerry and Craig that, since they'd already run off together and sold out together, they could stop having that sexless, vaguely-Victorian, courtship based on having no sex and seeing which one of them had a bigger and better joke. After a couple hours, James would be yawning. And then there was no sex at all.

James felt faintly cheated by it all, to be honest.


End file.
